My Hanakun!
by skadihelias
Summary: Hanamichi, Hiroaki, Kiminobu, Kenji, and Nobunaga are new students in Seiryou High School. Four popular second-years have their eyes glued on the red-hair. Who will he choose? This is YAOI!
1. Chapter One : Kitsune, Smiley, Scarface,...

**MY HANA-KUN!!!**

Disclaimer : None of the characters in Slam Dunk are mine…but I'm planning to steal Sashi-kun for myself…don't tell anyone, okay?

Chapter One : Kitsune, Smiley, Scarface, and Old Man 

*********

Seiryou High School, Class II-8 

****

       "Ka-e-de-ccchhhaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!!"

       Rukawa Kaede sighed and muttered a 'doaho' as he heard the sing sang which was belonged to none other that the spiky smiley hentai Akira Sendoh.

       "What do you want?" Rukawa asked, sent a mild glare to his classmate.

       "Ano…did you see Sashi-chan?" Sendoh asked the ice-king. 

       "Really, Akira. You should stop calling us with those annoying 'chan's of yours. We're seventeen already." A voice joined in. The voice was belonged to a tall guy which looked older than he really was. He was standing by the door with another boy with scarred face. Maki Shinichi and Mitsui Hisashi.

       "Aa…Sashi-chan, there you are… Oh, hi Shin-chan!" Sendoh almost skipped to the two guys.

       "What is it, Akira?" 

       "Let's go somewhere tonight!" Sendoh said excitedly. Only to be answered with…

       "No…"

       "Why?!" Sendoh nearly pouted.

       "Want to go sleeping." Mitsui answered.

       "Oh, pleaaaaassseeee, Sashi-chan. Don't be like Kaede-chan, ne?" Sendoh gave Mitsui his best puppy-dog look. 

       "What do you mean by that, you doaho?" Rukawa asked coldly.

       "Shut the hell up, Akira! Today is the first school day and I'm tired!" Mitsui barked.

       "Will you guys practice today?" Maki cut the conversation.

       "Basketball?" Sendoh asked.

       "Of course basketball, you baka." Mitsui smacked the back of Sendoh's head.

       "I'll come…" Rukawa answered.

       "Me too." Mitsui nodded.

       "Me three!" Sendoh raised his hand.

       "Okay then…me four…"

*****

       A boy was sitting in a library, facing a laptop that was stared back at him. The boy typed a few passwords and clicked 'enter'. Four pictures appeared on the screen along with stats.

Name : Maki Shinichi

Jersey : #9

Age : 16 years old

Position : Point guard

Height : 188 cm

School : Seiryou High School class II-8

Address : #4 Kainan Road, Kanagawa

Name : Mitsui Hisashi

Jersey : #12

Age : 16 years old

Position : Shooting guard

Height : 185 cm

School : Seiryou High School class II-8

Address : #14 Shohoku Road, Kanagawa

Name : Akira Sendoh 

Jersey : #10

Age : 16 years old

Position : Forward

Height : 187 cm

School : Seiryou High School class II-8

Address : #7 Ryonan Road, Kanagawa

Name : Kaede Rukawa

Jersey : #11

Age : 16 years old

Position : Forward

Height : 186 cm

School : Seiryou High School class II-8

Address : #11 Shohoku Road, Kanagawa

       The boy smiled lightly. 

       "Yup, just what I need."

       The boy printed down the photos and stats. Then he turned off his laptop and placed it back to his backpack along with some printed papers. The boy got up and preparing to leave when a voice called his name.

       "Okay…okay…be patient, will you?" the boy answered, then he walked out.

*****

       "Nice shoot, Kaede!" Mitsui commented as the ball swished through the ring.

       "Hn." Was the only answer.

       "Good afternoon everyone!!!!" a female voice echoed in the large gym. A beautiful girl with curly brown hair and large brown eyes practically skipping inside.

       "Good afternoon, Aya-chan!!!!" a boy with muffin head answered cheerfully, as his face turned crimson and his eyes turned into hearts.

       "Good afternoon, Ayako-san." Another members greeted their manager.

       "Ano…where's Anzai-sensei?" Ayako asked, looking around.

       "Haven't come yet." Ryota Miyagi, the muffin top, answered her.

       As if on cue, the door gym opened, revealing a large fat old man complete with his white hair and eyeglasses.

       "O-ho-ho-ho…" the infamous laugh of Anzai-sensei was enough to stop whatever activities the basketball team members were doing.

       "Good afternoon, Anzai-sensei!!!"

       "Good afternoon." Anzai-sensei replied. "Today, we'll have some freshmen."

       About ten first year entered the gym behind Anzai-sensei. A few of them looked a little scared, except four boys who were walking confidently at the end of the row. 

       Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui, and Maki stopped their conversation and looked to the freshmen. That's when they spotted a redhead in the middle of freshmen.

       "KAWAII!!!" that's what they all thought.

*****

Hn, my first Slam Dunk fic. What do ya think about it? Review please! Oh yeah, and please VOTE!!!

-Ruhana

-Senhana

-Mithana

-Makihana

Please choose!

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two : That Kawaii Redhead

**MY HANA-KUN!!!**

Disclaimer : None of the characters in Slam Dunk are mine…but I'm planning to steal Sashi-kun for myself…don't tell anyone, okay?

**Chapter Two : That Kawaii Redhead**

*********

       "Please introduce yourselves, along with your class, middle school name, height, and position." Anzai-sensei ordered them. "Starting from you." He pointed a boy with glasses.

       "Kiminobu Kogure, class I-3, from Willowtree Academy, 175 cm, shooting guard."

       "Where is Willowtree Academy?" Anzai-sensei asked.

       "Oh, it's located in Chicago, USA." The boy answered.

       "I see." Anzai-sensei nodded his head. "Next!"

       "Aida Hikoichi, class I-7, from Kakenishi Middle School, 170 cm, forward."

       "Next!"

       "Soichiro Jin, class I-5, from Koumei Middle School, 178 cm, shooting guard."

       "Next!"

       "Koshino Hiroaki, class I-3, from Willowtree Academy, 170 cm, forward."

       "Next!"

       "Fukuda Kicho, class I-1, from Kakenishi Middle School, 180 cm, center."

       "Next!"

       "Fujima Kenji, class I-3, from Willowtree Academy, 169 cm, point guard."

       "Next!"

       "Toru Hanagata, class I-1, from Kawasaki Middle School, 185 cm, center or forward."

       "Next!"

       "Mito Youhei, class I-7, from Teitan Middle school, 175 cm, forward."

"Next!"

"Hey, that's the red-headed cutie!" Sendoh whispered to Mitsui.

"Shut up, Akira!" Mitsui hissed.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi, class I-3, from Willowtree Academy, 180 cm, any position is okay."

"Cute name." Mitsui smiled to himself as he thought. Unknown to him, his three friends thought the same.

"Any?" Anzai-sensei asked.

"Any." Sakuragi nodded.

"Okay then. Next!"

"Kiyota Nobunaga, class I-3, from Willowtree Academy, 180 cm, forward or point guard."

"So…" Anzai-sensei looked to the freshmen. "Just ten this year. But seem good. Five of you from the same high school, are you just transferred here?"

"We transferred here a month ago." Koshino replied.

"Do you know each other a lot?"

"We were in the same basketball team and class." Fujima answered this time.

"And Michael Okita was your coach, wasn't he?"

"How do you know, sensei?" Kiyota asked.

"Oh, I know that boy." Anzai-sensei waved his hand. "He was one of Ryokufu boys when he was in high school."

"I've heard that from him. How did you know him?" Sakuragi asked.

"Hohoho…I met him in one of Shohoku versus Ryokufu game. Shohoku lost at that time. Okita-kun was a very good player."

The five boys nodded.

"Okay, guys, introduced yourselves to the freshmen." Anzai-sensei turned to the team.

"Akagi Takenori, captain, center, class III-6" said the captain, a big man.

"Just call him Gori!" one of the third years shouted, most people laughed, and Akagi glared.

"Maki Shinichi, point guard, class II-8."

"Sendoh Akira, forward, class II-8."

"Hisashi Mitsui, shooting guard, class II-8." 

"Kaede Rukawa, forward, class II-8."

"Miyagi Ryouta, point guard, class II-2."

"Uozumi Jun, vice-captain, forward, class III-4."

And the list went on for about five minutes. 

"Anzai-sensei, what do you want us to do?" Akagi asked.

"Let's do a freshmen versus seniors game." Anzai-sensei looked around. "Why don't you five try?" Anzai-sensei pointed Sakuragi, Kogure, Koshino, Fujima, and Kiyota.

"What about the opponents, sensei?" Akagi asked.

"You, Sendoh, Rukawa, Mitsui, and Maki." 

Sendoh's ears perked up at this statement. He glanced at Sakuragi and saw the redhead was smiling to Kogure. Sendoh was instantly thrown into la la land by seeing that smile. Behind him, three other persons also felt the same.  

"Okay then, let's get ready!" Akagi shouted.

Five freshmen went to one side of the court, and the seniors went to the opposite. Ayako gave the freshmen five red jerseys and the seniors five blue jerseys. 

Uozumi held the ball, Akagi and Sakuragi stood at each of his side, they were ready for the jump ball. The other eight players readied themselves in the circle. Uozumi threw the ball, Akagi and Sakuragi made jumps for it. Surprisingly, Sakuragi's jump was REALLY high! He succeeded in getting the ball from the taller player. Sakuragi passed the ball to Fujima, who then ran very fast to score. But Sendoh and Rukawa guarded him, so he passed the ball to Kogure who tried to make a three point shoot. Unfortunately, Mitsui was there to prevent him from scoring. Kogure saw Sakuragi waved his hand behind Akagi, and then he passed the ball to the redhead. Sakuragi ran as fast as he could to the basket and jumped to make a dunk, Rukawa and Sendoh appeared in front of him. Sakuragi's eyes narrowed, he kept holding the ball and slammed it as hard as he could to the basket, and then the three of them fell down together.

"Wow! A dunk!" one of the seniors said in awe.

"Ohohohoho…!!!" Anzai-sensei laughed.

"Nice dunk, Hanamichi!" Kiyota shouted from his position.

"Thanks, Nobu-kun!" Sakuragi shouted back.

       Rukawa walked to Sendoh. "Let's get them back." He whispered to him.

       "Sure, Kaede-chan!"

*****

Thank you for your votes! As you wanted, this fanfic will be everyone x Hana. Well, I wanna make a Mithana before, but most of the reviewers choose Ruhana. So, the FINAL pairing is RUHANA *cheers*, SENKOSH, MITKO, MAKIFUJI, and KIYOJIN. Don't worry to you all who didn't choose Ruhana! I'll give Mithana, Senhana, and Makihana here.

This is the second chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter. I think there's nothing interesting in this chapter. But I don't know your opinions. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three : An afterschool oneonone

**MY HANA-KUN!!!**

Disclaimer : None of the characters in Slam Dunk are mine…but I'm planning to steal Sashi-kun for myself…don't tell anyone, okay?

**Chapter Three : An after-school one-on-one**

*********

       The game ended with score 20-18, seniors leading. A scowl marred Koshino's cute face and Kiyota cursed. Sakuragi pursed his lips, and so did Fujima. Kogure just smiled slightly, accepting the defeat.

       "That was a good game." Akagi commented. "You guys are really good."

       "Sempai are better than us." Kogure flashed his sweet smile again. "But just to remind you, we can do better than this."

       "I'm waiting for that." Akagi smiled at the glassed boy.

       "I enjoyed that game." Sendoh turned to Sakuragi. "You guys are very good."

       Sakuragi just stared at the spiky haired player. Then turned on his heels and walked away. 

       "Don't mind him, Sendoh-sempai." Kogure said. "He just doesn't like to be defeated."

       "Okay, everyone! Let's continue the practice!"

       "What an interesting boy…that Sakuragi Hanamichi…" Rukawa thought.

*****

       "Hana-kun, are you going home?" Fujima asked his redheaded friend.

       "No, I'll stay and practice a bit." Sakuragi answered without looking at his friends. He was still practicing his three-point shoots.

       "We'll go home now. See you, Hanamichi!" Kiyota shouted. Then the four freshmen left the school together.

       Sakuragi stared at his friends' back for a few minutes. Then he turned back to continue his practice. He did a few dunks, lay-ups, three-points shoots, and rebounds. His sweat dampened his black t-shirt, and he was trying to catch his breath.

       "Practicing alone? A little too diligent, aren't we?" a voice broke Sakuragi's concentration. The redhead turned his head quickly and found one of his seniors was standing at the door.

       "You're…" Sakuragi raised his eyebrows. "Wait, what was your name? Mi-Mi-Mitchy, right?"

       "It's Mitsui!" Mitsui said indignantly.

       "Nah, I'll call you Mitchy! It's easier to say and suit you just fine."

       "Why you little rude punk…" Mitsui murmured. "But still cute, anyway." He thought.

       "Mitchy, what are you doing this late?" Sakuragi asked, still shooting to the basket.

       "I forgot something in the locker room."

       "So, have you found it?" 

       "Yes." Mitsui stared at the redhead. "And you, why are you still practicing this late?"

       "I just want to." Sakuragi answered. "I don't feel like going home."

       "Why?" Mitsui asked, tilting his head.

       "It's not your business, Mitchy." Sakuragi sent a glare toward Mitsui's direction.

       "What about one-on-one?" Mitsui walked toward Hanamichi. The red head gave him a sinister smile which sent shiver down Mitsui's spine.

       "You're on."

*****

       "I win!" Sakuragi laughed maniacally as his last shoot ended the game. "Told you I'm a tensai!"

       Mitsui just smiled as he saw the redhead's childish laugh. He admitted that Sakuragi was indeed a very good player, more than himself in his first year. Mitsui found himself staring at Sakuragi. The redhead was cute, handsome, innocent, and looked very naïve. He immediately found himself attracted to the boy. Mitsui was attracted to his golden brown eyes, which looked so pure and happy. It had been a long time since Mitsui saw so beautiful eyes like that.

       "Eh, Mitchy, did you hear what I just said?" Sakuragi asked as he waved his hand in front of Mitsui's face.   

       "Ah, sorry. What did you say?" Mitsui snapped out of his thought.

       "I asked, who is the best player in b-ball team?"

       "That's difficult to say." Mitsui stroked his chin as he thought. "But you can say…Rukawa or Sendoh…maybe."

       "Not you?" 

       Mitsui laughed. "Me? Of course not! The four of us have been friends since eight years old and I've never been the best. Maybe just at three point shoots."

       "I see." Sakuragi was nodding. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh my, I have to go home now." Sakuragi grabbed his black backpack.

       "Bye, Mitchy." He said before ran out of the gym.

       "Bye." Mitsui said quietly, much to himself. The scarred boy picked up the ball and made a three-points shoot which swished through the basket perfectly. 

*****

       Rukawa and Sendoh walked together in the middle of city. They were chatting, or more likely, Sendoh was talking non-stop while Rukawa was just listening to him and nodded and said 'yes' or 'no' a couple of times. Some girls, or MOST girl were looking at them in interest. Why wouldn't?! Two handsome and extremely hot boys walking together was a sight to behold! 

       Suddenly, Sendoh stopped talking as his eyes caught something in the crowd, and he stopped walking too. Rukawa also stopped and sent Sendoh a questioning look. Sendoh pointed at something in the crowd, Rukawa followed it and found something red. Sakuragi Hanamichi. Rukawa's eyes narrowed a bit although he didn't make any sound.

       "Let's go." Sendoh said as he nearly ran through the crowd to Sakuragi. Rukawa followed him behind. As they neared the redhead, Sendoh called, "Sakuragi-kun!"

       Sakuragi snapped out of his thought as he heard a voice called his name. He turned his head and saw none other that Akira Sendoh.

       "Ah! Sendoh-kun! What are you doing here? And you're…Kitsune-sempai…right?"

       "My name is Rukawa." Rukawa growled.

       "But you remind me of fox. I'll call you Kitsune then." Sakuragi waved his hand.

       "Do'aho." Rukawa muttered.

       "Teme!"

*****

This is to short, isn't it? But I thank you for all the reviews, I was really happy…T_T

Anyway, I really hope that the people who vote for other than Ruhana to keep reading this fic because you'll find not only Ruhana but also Senhana, Mithana, and Makihana. Poor Rukawa…

I think that's all I have to say. Feel free to contact me every time. And please review!

Love you all, 

Spade2848 


	4. Chapter Four : His Family and A Night Ta...

**MY HANA-KUN!!!**

****

Disclaimer : None of the characters in Slam Dunk are mine…but I'm planning to steal Sashi-kun for myself…don't tell anyone, okay?

Chapter Four : His Family and A Night Talk 

*****

       "So," Sendoh tried to open conversation. "What are you doing here?"

       "I'm going home." Sakuragi answered. "What about you?"

       "We're heading to Kae-chan's house." Sendoh smiled to the redhead.

       "Kae…-chan…?" Sakuragi pointed to Rukawa. "You mean this kitsune."

       "Do aho…"

       "Teme!"

       "Maa…maa…come on, guys. This is in the middle of public." Sendoh patted Sakuragi and Rukawa's backs.

       Sakuragi and Rukawa both glared at each other before looked away. Sendoh sighed. He looked to both of his teammates and made a mental note.

       Sakuragi Hanamichi à cheerful, noisy, innocent, funny, sociable, CUTE

       Kaede Rukawa à cold, quiet, honest (or too honest), unsociable, kinda handsome (not as much as myself)

       Sakuragi Hanamichi + Kaede Rukawa = IMPOSSIBLE / CHAOS

       Sendoh snickered when he thought about this. Both Rukawa and Sakuragi looked at Sendoh questioningly.

       "What's with you, Akira?" Rukawa asked.

       "Ah, no, nothing." Sendoh answered. "Anyway, where do you live?"

       "Me?" Sakuragi pointed at himself. "I live on Shohoku Road #10."

       "Nani?!" Rukawa and Sendoh asked in unison.

       "Ah! Sou ka….You're Sashi-chan and Kae-chan new neighbor!" Sendoh realized.

       "Nandatto?! Kitsune and…and…just who the hell is Sashi-chan?!" Sakuragi nearly shouted.

       "Mitsui. Hisashi Mitsui." Rukawa answered for him.

       "Sou ka. Then Kitsune and Micchy are my neighbors." Sakuragi thought for a while. "That's just so…messed up…"

       "Manners, aho…" Rukawa said bluntly.

       "Oh, what time is it?" Sakuragi asked to Sendoh. 

       "Nine o'clock." Sendoh answered as he glanced at his watch.

       "Oh no… I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Sakuragi said and then left his two seniors.

*****

       "Tadaima!" Sakuragi shouted as he entered his house.

       "Okaeri-nasai, Hanamichi-sama." An old man greeted him with a small smile. "You're a little late today."

       "Ah, gomen, Takeshi-san. I've been practicing a little longer today. You know, today's my first day in the basketball team." Sakuragi smiled Takeshi.

       "Really? How was it?" 

       "Nice, I think. We freshmen were battling with the seniors, but we lost. It sucks." Sakuragi pouted and Takeshi laughed.

       "You were beaten, Hanamichi-sama. Well, I wish I were there to see that." This made Sakuragi mock-glared at him.

       "Where is Tomo-chan?" Sakuragi asked.

       "She's already slept. She's been a hyper bouncy tennis ball all the day." Takeshi chuckled along with Sakuragi. "By the way, I've prepared your dinner."

       "Have you eaten?" 

       "I've eaten with Tomoka-sama."

       "I see."

       "Oh, I nearly forgot. Kireihana-sama called this afternoon." 

       "Obaa-san?" Sakuragi frowned.

       "Yes."

       "What did she say?"

       "She said she missed you and Tomoka-sama. Kireihana-sama will visit you a few weeks later."

       "Obaa-san will come? That's great! Tomo-chan will be really happy. Have you told her?"

       "Yes, I have. And that's the reason she's been bouncing all day."

*****

       "So, anything interesting happened today? Beside your lost to your seniors I mean." Takeshi asked after Sakuragi finished his dinner. The redhead just gave him a sour look.

       "Yeah, a lot of interesting people in the school and the basketball team. And two of them are our neighbors." He rolled his eyes.

       "What's their name?"

       "Rukawa Kaede and Mitsui Hisashi."

       "Really? That's great then! The Rukawa family is right beside our house."

       "WHAT?! That's even worse!"

       "Why, Hanamichi-sama?"

       "That Kitsune…grr…"

       "And the Mitsui family is in front of us, if I'm not mistaken."

       "I really hope you're mistaken." Sakuragi grumbled.

*****

(AN : From now I'll write 'Sakuragi' as 'Hanamichi')

       Hanamichi was lying on his large four-poster bed, staring deeply to the ceiling, although his mind was elsewhere. She turned his head to the side and stared at a large photograph inside a luxuriously carved wooden frame. There were a handsome man with ebony hair, a very beautiful gaijin woman with long wavy red hair, a boy with shockingly red hair, and a baby, who was smiling from the woman's lap.

       "Kaa-san… Tou-san…"

       Hanamichi got up from his bed and walked to the window. He opened it, letting the night breeze in. He sat by the window, glancing to the beautiful night sky filled with bright stars.

       "Oi, do-aho…" Oh, yes. THAT nearly gave him a heart attack and almost sent him out of his room down to the ground.

       "TEME, KITSUNE!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK OR WHAT!? Geez, my age is shortened, ya know!?" Hanamichi shouted, clutching at his chest. "What are you doing this late?"

       "I could always ask you the same, do-aho." Rukawa jumped from his window to a big tree in front of his window.

       "What are you doing?"

       But he received no answer. Hanamichi watched as Rukawa gracefully moved from the tree up to the roof. There, the raven-haired boy laid down watching the sky.

       "Stargazing?" Once again, no answer.

       Hanamichi hesitated for a few minutes. Then he made up his mind and jumped to the tree, too. He climbed up to the roof then sat beside his sempai.

       "I often did this back then in America…" Hanamichi said, mostly to himself. "…when I was little…" Unknown to him, a pair of sapphire eyes watched him behind long black fringes. "…but not after…"

       Silence.

       "I think it's too late. Take-san will give me a loooong speech. See ya tomorrow, kitsune." Hanamichi said as he got up left. A little to quickly, as if he was avoiding something.

       Rukawa moved his eyes back to the sky.

       "I wonder…" He whispered.

*****

Great…just great… No update for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, and the chapter is too damn short!!!

Sorry, minna. I've been very very very very busy with school. If you want to blame something or someone, blame them! Oh yeah, you want fast update? Go here and blow up my school or something.

Anyway, I'll seek for some ideas after I finished final test, which will be held start from 14 to 20 June.

Thank you for all the reviews! I've never gotten this many reviews! I love you all! Feel free to review again ^o^

Until the next chapter, good bye!

Spade2848


	5. Chapter Five : Nightmare

**MY HANA-KUN!!!**

****

Disclaimer : None of the characters in Slam Dunk are mine…but I'm planning to steal Sashi-kun for myself…don't tell anyone, okay?

**Chapter Five : Nightmare**

*****

       "Hana-kun, do you like basketball?" A red-haired woman asked her son.

_       "Of course I do, Kaa-san! Basketball is sooo cool. Min-kun, Kenji-chan, Nobu-kun, and Hiro-chan also like basketball, too. We made a promise that we'll play in NBA when we are older." The boy, probably eight years old, with red hair answered excitedly._

_       "Really? I like basketball too, Hana-kun. I'll teach you more about basketball when I have time." A Japanese man joined the conversation._

_       "I don't know you can play basketball, Tou-san." The boy raised an eyebrow._

_       "Your Tou-san was a good player in his high school, Hana-kun. You have to be like him, too." The woman winked to her husband._

_       "Okay, Kaa-san. Ne, Tou-san, I want to see Bull's game this week. Can you go with me? Come on! It'll be fun!"_

_       "Alright…alright… Let's go together then."_

_       "But, Lucrezia, you know I have…"_

_       "Oh, come on, Subaru. You rarely spend time with your only son."_

_       "I guess…it's okay then."_

_       "Yay! It's a promise then, Tou-san, Kaa-san!"_

_       "But you have to behave yourself this week or we're not going."_

_       "I will, Kaa-san! We'll bring Take-san along, won't we?"_

_       "What do you think, Takeshi?" The woman asked an old butler stood behind her._

_       "It's all up to you, Lucrezia-sama."_

_       "You HAVE to go with us, Take-san!" The boy was jumping up and down._

_       "I'll go with you, Hanamichi-sama." The old butler chuckled._

*****

_       "Where are Tou-san and Kaa-san?" An eleven-year-old boy asked his maid._

_       "Subaru-sama and Lucrezia-sama aren't home yet." The maid answered._

_       "Take-san, has Tomo-chan slept?_

_       "She is sleeping, Hanamichi-sama."_

_       "Maa, I'm bored. Where are Tou-san and Kaa-san?"_

_       "They will be here soon, Hanamichi-sama. Be patient, okay?" The old butler smiled._

_       Then there was a loud ringing of a phone. A maid picked the phone and answered._

_       "Sakuragi Residence. Good evening."_

_       "Good evening. May I speak to one of Sakuragi Subaru's relatives?"_

_       "You might want to speak with Saionji Takeshi, he is the family's butler."_

_       "Yes, please."_

_       The maid called out._

_       "Takeshi-san, someone on the phone wants to speak with you!"_

_       "Hai...hai…" The old butler picked up the phone. "Hello, Saionji is speaking."_

_       "Good evening, Mr. Saionji. I'm afraid I have a bad news."_

*****

_       "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Please answer me! Kaa-san!" The red-haired boy shook his mother's body. The beautiful woman was laid on a hospital bed, she was covered in bandages. And those bandages are bloodstained. Another body, covered with white sheet, occupied the other bed in the room._

_       "Ha…na…kun…"_

_       "Kaa-san! Hold on!" Tears were streaming down the boy's face._

_       "Ha…na…kun… To…mo…chan… I…can't…hold on… You…have…to…be…strong… Live…happily…"_

_       "Kaa-san! You can't leave Tomo-chan and me alone! Tou-san… Tou-san has…!!!"_

_       "Promise me…Hana…kun…"_

_       "I promise you! I promise you! But you have to get better! You have to!"_

_       "…love…you…"_

_       "KAA-SAN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! KAA-SAN!!!"_

*****

       "NOOOO!" Hanamichi screamed and found himself stared at the ceiling with wet eyes. His body was covered in sweat and tears stained his smooth face.

       It was another nightmare. He kept having them since his parents' death. Hanamichi cupped his face with his hands and continued sobbing quietly.

       "Tou-san… Kaa-san…"

       After crying for a few minutes Hanamichi wiped his tears-stained face with the silky sheet of his bed. Then he turned his head toward a phone beside his bed. He took it and dialed a number. After waiting for a few seconds, a furious-sounding voice answered with slightly accented English.

       "Damnit! What time do you think it is now!? It's two o'clock! Two o'clock!"

       "It's me, Hiro-chan." Hanamichi spoke softly.

       "Ara? Hana-kun? What's wrong?" The voice reduced its fierceness. "Was it another nightmare?"

       "Uh-huh."

       "Do you want to talk about it?"

       "It was still the same… I just want to talk…about anything."

       "Oh yeah, that reminds me. You know Akira Sendoh-sempai, right? That hair-weirdo who always smiling like an idiot."

       "Yeah, I know that smiley. What's with him?"

       "He IS my new neighbor! Oh, and Uozumi-sempai is my new neighbor, too."

       "That bosuzaru?" Hanamichi chuckled.

       "Yes! Man, I can't believe I'm so unlucky." Koshino groaned.

       "Why don't you like Smiley?"

       "Because he looks like a pervert, with that smile and all."

       "I think he's not that bad. You won't believe my bad luck either. My new neighbors are Micchy-sempai and Kitsune-sempai!"

       "Huh?"

       "I mean Hisashi Mitsui-sempai and Kaede Rukawa-sempai."

       "I see you've given them nicknames already. It's so like you." Koshino laughed. "So…feeling better already?"

       "Hai. Thank you, Hiro-kun."

       "Anytime, Hana-kun. Try to get some sleep."

       "I will. See you tomorrow, Hiro-chan. G'night."

       "G'night."

*****

       "Onii-chan! Wake up!!!" a cheery high-pitched voice followed by something heavy landed on him, made Sakuragi Hanamichi's morning quite eventful.

       "Tomo-chan. I told you not to do that again, didn't I?" He mock-glared at his beloved sister.

       "But it's fun, Onii-chan!" The beautiful red-haired little girl beamed at his brother.

       "It's fun just for you! I'm suffering because of that, Tomo-chan!"

       "Let's have breakfast!"

       "Okay…okay…just let me wash my face, brush my teeth, and change clothes first, ne?"

       Tomoka saluted while grinning cutely. Then she dashed out of her brother's bedroom. Hanamichi shook his head in amusement seeing his sister's antics. He jumped from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He stared at the mirror. His eyes were quite clear after sleep. There was almost no trace from his previous nightmare. Yep, guess talking with Hiro-kun was really good.

       "I have to be strong." Hanamichi spoke to himself. "For Tomo-chan…and for myself."

*****

This is short. But still I updated this in a quite short time, didn't I?

Thanks for all the reviews. I've never gotten this many, ya know! Love you all!

Let's pray together that I'll get the next chapter out soon.

Oh, maybe you'll have a little romance in the next chapter. Veerrrryyyy little. SenHana, maybe? Or RuHana? What about MitHana? Or should it be MakiHana? He…he…he…

See you in the next chapter!

Spade2848


	6. Chapter Six : The Unexpected and Absolut...

**MY HANA-KUN!!!**

****

Disclaimer : None of the characters in Slam Dunk are mine…but I'm planning to steal Sashi-kun for myself…don't tell anyone, okay?

**Chapter Six : The Unexpected and Absolutely Unwanted Guest**

*****

NOTES :

"…" = Japanese speech

… = English Speech

{…} = Thoughts

*****

       "Morning, Hana-kun!" A voice jerked Hanamichi out of his thoughts. He turned his head to greet his friend.

       "Morning, Min-kun." He answered in his usual cheery voice. "Man, I want to play against our seniors again. I'm sure this time we'll crush them!" Kogure could only sweatdropped at this.

       "Have you done your English homework?" Kogure asked.

       "Ah, sure I have. It was very easy." The redhead grinned.

       "Morning!" A cheery voice made Kogure and Hanamichi's heads turned. There they saw one of the sempai waved at them.

       "Good morning, Sendoh-sempai." Kogure greeted.

       "Morning, Smiley!" Hanamichi grinned and waved his hand. Then he saw three other sempais appeared behind Sendoh. "Good morning, Kitsune, Micchy, and Oyaji (old man)!!!"

       "Good morning, sempai-tachi." Kogure smiled at them.

       "Morning." Mitsui smiled.

       "Hn." Rukawa just nodded.

       "Good morning, and don't call me that." Maki answered.

       "But that suit you just fine, oyaji." Hanamichi grinned, made four hearts started beating faster.

       "Yeah, that suit you just fine, o-y-a-j-i." Mitsui grinned too.

       "Shut up, Hisashi!"

       "Morning, all!"

       The small group turned their heads toward the source, only to see Koshino, Kiyota, and Fujima walked together with big smiles.

       "Morning Hiro-chan, Kenji-chan, Nobu-kun!" Hanamichi smiled widely and waved at them.

       Together, the five freshmen and four sophomores made their way together to their school building.

*****

       "RUKAWA!!! RUKAWA!!! LOVE ME LOVE ME RUKAWA!!!"

       "MITSUI-KUUUNNNN!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!"

       "GO!!! MAKI-SAN!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!"

       "AAAAHHHHH!!!! SENDOH-SAAAAAANNNNN!!!!"

       Hanamichi and the other freshmen covered their ears and grimaced. Those shouts were VERY loud! It looked like the sophomores and seniors have gotten used to hear the shouts. Hanamichi, Kiyota, Koshino, and a few others hot-headed-type freshmen gritted their teeth in annoyance.

       "Can't they just shut up!? How can we have a proper training with all of these goddamn noises!?" Koshino hissed angrily.

       "Well, we have heard those noises for a year and yet we're still alive, aren't we?" Akagi smiled bitterly. "Those girls have been like that since Rukawa, Mitsui, Maki, and Sendoh entered the basketball team."

       "They sure all popular." Kogure commented.

       "It was nothing compared to OUR fans in quantity back then in America. But these girls are much more noisier!!!" Kiyota grumbled.

       "Yeah! Because oretachi wa TENSAI!!!" Hanamichi laughed.

       "Yeah! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Kiyota joined the redhead. Each of them received a smack from the captain.

       "Urusai! Both of you are worse than those Shitei Shinetai."

       "Shitei Shinetai? The Four Emperor's Brigade (AN: He said it in English)?" Koshino tilted his head to one side. "Who would come up with such a corny name?"

       "Those girls address Maki, Rukawa, Sendoh, and Mitsui as Shitei and call themselves as Shitei Shinetai. They always come to all of our games, even just the practice games to support those four. Man, can you imagine the basketball team's embarrassment?" Akagi groaned. 

*****

       Everyone stopped their practice when the gym door opened, revealing an old man who was their principal, Akiyama-sensei.

       "Good afternoon, Akiyama-sensei." Akagi greeted. "What brings you to our practice?"

       "Actually…" Akiyama-sensei smiled. "There's a young man who want to meet five of basketball team members. Can I see Sakuragi-kun, Koshino-kun, Kogure-kun, Fujima-kun, and Kiyota-kun?"

       The five freshmen looked at each other then walked out of their groups. Akiyama-sensei smiled again.

       "Then I'll leave your guest here." He then walked out of the gym.

       The gym door still opened as a young man entered. He was tall, had a beautiful golden blonde hair, pale skin, and perfectly handsome gaijin look. All of the basketball members stared at this man confusedly. But their thought ended as the bouncing sound of a ball reached their ears. They stared at the five freshmen, which had gone VERY pale. Sakuragi took a step back shakingly after the ball fell out his grasp. Kogure's mouth opened disbelievingly and his eyes widened. Koshino's lips trembled and he clenched his fist. Kiyota mouthed a lot of 'how's and he shook his head slightly. And if looks could kill, the 'guest' would have dropped dead by then, as Fujima threw a hateful, angry, and deadly glare at him.

       WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!??? Koshino's shout broke the silence.

       Now..now… Don't be so angry, Hiroaki… The gaijin grinned at him. I'm here because I miss Hana. A month is not a short time, you know. He said as he turned to the very pale redhead.

       You are unwanted here! Fujima stepped beside Koshino. Go away! Stay away from Hana! Stay away from us!

       Let's see if you can make me stay away from you. The gaijin said mockingly.

       OH YEAH!? Shouted the hotheaded Kiyota. THEN DON'T BLAME ME IF I KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!

       Do you want to say anything, Hana? The gaijin turned his attention back to Hanamichi.

       "What's this!?" Akagi ended their conversation. "And may I ask who are you?" He turned to the gaijin.

       "Oh, sorry for my rudeness." The gaijin said, smiled to Akagi. "My name is Renville. Bryan Renville." He offered his hand to Akagi.

       Akagi, sensing that none of the five freshmen liked this man, completely ignored Bryan's hand. Bryan smiled bitterly and pulled away.

       "You are disturbing our practice." A cold voice said. All heads turned to Rukawa who was standing with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Go away."

       You heard him, Bryan. Kogure stepped in. Leave us…now… If you please…

       Silence…

       "Okay then…" Bryan smiled maliciously. " But I'll see you again."

       With that, Bryan Renville left the basketball gym. Leaving all of the members wondered about his connection with the five freshmen. Kiyota turned to the redhead.

       "Hana-kun…daijobu ka?" Kiyota asked carefully.

       Hanamichi trembled slightly then he turned his back and ran as fast as he could to the changing room. His friends looked at each other before sighing and looked down.

       "Who was that?" Mitsui asked Kogure. The later just shook his head.

       "You wouldn't want to know…" Fujima answered.

*****

       {Why is he here? Why is he here? Why is he here? Why is he here?} Sakuragi sat in a corner with his knees drew to his chest and his arms hugged them. {Why can't he leave me alone? Leave us alone?}

       "Sakuragi?" A voice made Hanamichi looked up. Ayako was standing at the door with worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

       "Ayako-san…" Hanamichi stood up slowly. "I'm sorry to make you worry. I'm okay."

       Hanamichi forced a smile to her. Ayako frowned, she knew that Sakuragi was not alright at all.

       "Well, I'll be there if you want to talk about it." She smiled and patted Hanamichi's head.

       "Thank you, Ayako-san."

*****

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE!? NO ROMANCE AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets bricked by the reviewers* OUCH!

Anyway, did I say that there would be romance?*look at the last chapter* Oh yeah, I did. But sorry, I have no idea for romance now! *dodges things thrown by the reviewers*

Hai…hai… I promise the next chapter will be SenHana romance. There, you happy!? *shouts at SenHana fans*

About Bryan…who is he? Hehehehehe…HI-MI-TSU… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just keep reading to find the answer! 

See ya!

Spade2848


	7. Author Notes

**AUTHOR NOTES :**

****

My dear readers,

It seems like Chapter Seven wouldn't be updated in a short time (it means it will take a little long), since I'm doing a few side stories for this fic. Wait! Wait! Put those things down! Beside, I have a feeling that the next chapter will be longer than usual because in that chapter I will reveal the whole story of poor Hana-chan's past (including that fucking bastard Bryan) and a little romance with Sendoh (and maybe Mitsui?)

My next update will be :

My Hanakun! Chapter Seven : Let Me Tell You My Story

My Hanakun! Side Story #1 : Costume Party

Don't worry! I think you'll like the side story, since it's full of humor and romance. The pairings will be RuHana, SenKosh, MitKo, MakiFuji, KiyoJin, and of course EveryonexHana!

Rukawa     : NANI! *deathglares author* Omae wo korosu…

Heero        : *pops out of nowhere* You know…just because we have same seiyuu doesn't mean you can steal my line, do aho.

Rukawa     : You're the one who steal my line!

Spade       : Shut up! Heero, go away or I'll make a story about you being paired with Quinze!

Heero        : Eep! *cringes* Omae wo korosu…*walks away*

Rukawa     : Make it RUHANA! Just RUHANA! *shakes author*

Spade       : If you don't stop shaking me soon, I'll give Hana to Sendoh.

Sendoh      : YAY!

Spade       : Or Mitsui.

Mitsui        : YEAH!

Spade       : Or even Maki.

Maki         : Hehehe…

Rukawa     : *****stop his shake*** **Okay…okay…

Bryan        : What about me?

Spade       : You go somewhere and do screw yourself, you bloody bastard!

Everyone    : YEAH! GO AWAY!

Anyway, see you soon!

Luv ya all! ^o^

Spade2848


End file.
